1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network monitoring, and more particularly, to a method and system to manage ad-hoc network nodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks exist and operate in various forms. Networks include local area networks, wide area networks, wireless networks, the Internet and others. An ad-hoc network, as used herein throughout the specification is a network that is constantly changing. An ad-hoc network node is an entity that is capable of joining or leaving the ad-hoc network at any given time.
Various entities exist that may fall within the ad-hoc network node concept described above. For example, aircrafts, ships, boats, trains, buses and even automobiles can be classified as ad-hoc network nodes if they are monitored using a network. With today's changing global society it is important to efficiently and reliably monitor these ad-hoc network nodes. The term node and ad-hoc network node; and network and ad-hoc network are used interchangeably throughout this specification.
Conventional monitoring systems fail to effectively monitor ad-hoc network nodes. For example, in the case of aircrafts, currently, ACARS (Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System) a standard message format incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, SITA Flight Briefing Service and other similar systems report data on aircraft flight operations by sending and receiving radio frequency or facsimile messages from a ground station. ACARS and SITA collect information on an aircraft and send messages from the aircraft to a ground station where the messages are sent to a computer.
Although useful, the data reported by ACARS and the other available systems is delayed and sometimes interrupted or not available for a number of reasons, such as the aircraft being out of range, or weather conditions, etc.
Real-time aircraft location/position data (may also be referred to as navigation data), for example, longitude and latitude of an airborne aircraft may be collected via satellites. An airplane communicates with one or more satellite and data is sent to a satellite gateway. The gateway in turn provides navigation data to one or more ground stations. Real-time information and ACARS messages are often un-correlated and hence under utilized.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that can receive plural data inputs and efficiently monitor ad-hoc network node (for example, aircraft) status.